


From Ashes I Rose

by stalecheeto300



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fantasy, I wanted to add romance but 1000 words is not enough, Kyungsoo's Birthday Week 2021, M/M, Movie: I Am Dragon (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalecheeto300/pseuds/stalecheeto300
Summary: In the midst of enjoying his day, Kyungsoo’s dragon form is summoned in order to take the bride as a sacrifice, but instead he has the groom in his claws.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Challenge #13 — Like a Movie





	From Ashes I Rose

Where the light burns the heart; where my secret lies hidden; where shadows seek after people, that is where my story begins.

Many years ago, that land offered a woman as a sacrifice, that woman was loved by a knight. When the monster came and took her away, he vowed to rescue her and bring her home. He traveled far through land and water, but by the time he reached the dragon’s lair, it was too late: his beloved had perished.

The knight lunged at the monster, his anger and grief combined into one mighty blow. He freed his people from their fear and they called him dragon-slayer; but unto me, he burdened the curse of the dragon. The monster who took his beloved was my father and I thirsted for revenge in the beginning.

I am the monster that reigns the sky, I eat the heart of man to instill fear and I take what is most precious to them.

Or at least, I should have...

In the hole does not lie a woman, in her place lies a man with pale skin, a round face, a head full of long, black hair, above his round eyes lie dark, full eyebrows. He’s lying unconscious, a small cut on his forehead. He’s still breathing, I can see the air when he exhales. The air that comes from his nostrils isn’t as strong as the wind from the outside, but it’s still there.

There’s a sensation of dread and curiosity mixing together. It’s been a long time since I’ve had company. I’m not sure what to expect.

It’s not long until he stirs. A moan of pain escapes his lips and he sits up, looking around him in confusion. He stumbles to feet and I question if I should speak to him. Although apprehensive and likely hurt, I have a feeling the dragon-slayer’s grandson carries his forefather’s courage.

He holds a hand against his side. His bride’s shawl hangs at the top of the hole, he hangs onto it and pulls on it, making sure it’s strong and secure. He attempts to climb out but the shawl rips, leaving him at the bottom.

I feel my stomach flutter as he releases a sigh of frustration. He throws the ripped shawl to the ground, his jaw clenched. I continue to watch, still apprehensive to speak when he begins to scream.

“Hey! Let me out! Let me out, you son of a bitch!”

The monster stirs within me and I feel the fire burning from my heart and spreading through my veins. It takes all my willpower to not let him out. He continues to curse at the monster and I find my excuse to speak.

“Do not provoke the monster.”

He whips arounds, his eyes connecting with mine through a hole in the rock wall. “Who’s there? Who are you?”

“Do not be afraid, I will not hurt you,” I assure.

“I am not afraid. As for you hurt me? I can kill you with my eyes closed. Now tell me who you are.”

I hesitate to answer. “I don’t have a name.”

“Your name is not important. Why are you here? Are you a prisoner?”

I think about my answer. “Of sorts.”

He nods and looks around. “Okay, so you’re a prisoner like me. If we work together, we can kill the dragon and escape from here. In order for that to happen, you need to help me get out of here.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. You’re safe in there.”

He frowns. “What about you? How are you safe from that creature?”

“I am in a place where the dragon cannot fit, but is big enough for a human to. The dragon is asleep now and you should rest now too.”

He gets near, a protest in his mouth but the dragon stirs and I hide away from him. “I will return, do not attempt to flee.” I run away from him, no longer able to hold back the flames.

* * *

The next time I see him, he’s hovering above me. He’s shaking me awake, his eyes moving left and right in a cautious manner. My heart skips a beat, the monster awake as he feels his touch.

“What are you doing here?”

The monster creeps nearer, bringing flames with him. I can feel the pain of the fire as I fight against the monster, a scream as loud as the monster’s roar escapes my lips and the dragon-slayer’s grandson jumps back, eyes wide as he watches the fire in my heart spread.

It doesn’t take him long to react. “You! You lied!”

I can’t stop the transformation and I twist and turn as the monster surfaces. I’m pushed to the back of the dragon’s mind and I watch as he begins to flap his massive wings, imposing his size to the human below him.

The dragon-slayer’s grandson pulls out a small knife on him, fear in his eyes. I watch as the two begin to prepare themselves, getting ready to fight each other until death.

**Author's Note:**

> I Am Dragon (2015) is a Russian movie about a girl named Miroslava who is set to wed Igor, the grandson of the dragon-slayer. On the day of her wedding, she is kidnapped by a dragon and taken to a remote island. There, she meets a young man who doesn’t remember his name and who she believes is another prisoner. She names him Arman and soon Miroslava learns that Arman is not a prisoner, but the dragon himself.


End file.
